vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Antrag
Der Antrag ist die achte Folge der siebten Staffel von Vampire Diaries und die einhunderteinundvierzigste der Serie. Inhalt Julian muss sterben! Stefan und Valerie wollen ihn mit diesem Plan auslöschen: Damit die Häretiker die Seiten wechseln, will Valerie ihnen erzählen, was ihr Julian damals angetan hat. Wenn schließlich auch die Verbindung zwischen Lily und Julian gebrochen ist, will Stefan ihn töten. Unterdessen muss Stefan eine Nachricht verdauen, die ihn wie ein Hammerschlag trifft – er erfährt, dass Caroline von Alaric schwanger ist und Zwillinge erwartet. Handlung 3 Jahre später: Damon wacht gefesselt in dem Fernsehstudio in Dallas auf. Eine Frau sagt, dass sie eigentlich jemand anderen fangen wollte. Als sie ins Licht tritt, sieht man Lily Salvatore. Damon meint, dass es lange her sei, seitdem sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hätten. Heute: Damon und Stefan weihen Enzo in ihren Plan ein, Julian zu töten. Um an sein Blut zu gelangen, muss alles ganz normal wirken. Das Problem an der Sache ist, dass sie einen Häretiker benötigen, um den Zauber zu lösen, der Julian mit Lily verbindet. Damit Nora, Mary Louise und Beau sich von Julian abwenden, will Valerie ihnen erzählen, was 1863 geschah. In der Salvatore-Pension bereiten Mary, Nora, Beau und Julian derweil gemeinsam ein Frühstück zu, als Lily irritiert hereinkommt. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass Mary und Nora 133. Jahrestag haben. Caroline schreibt in ihr Tagebuch an Elena, dass sie schwanger ist, als Matt sie anruft. Die Leute, die Julian gehortet hat, sind verschwunden. Doch Caroline kann aufgrund ihrer neuen Umstände ihre Hilfe nicht zusagen. In einer Buchhandlung trifft Enzo Lily an, die nach einer Gedichtsammlung als Geschenk für Mary Louise und Nora sucht. Er zitiert ihr das Gedicht und reicht ihr das Buch. Enzo schlägt ihr vor, mit ihm aus der Stadt zu flüchten, doch sie lehnt ab. Er küsst sie, wünscht ihr viel Glück und verlässt das Geschäft. Julian führt Mary und Nora mit verbundenen Augen zu ihrer Überraschungsparty. Für diesen Anlass hatte er all die Menschen gesammelt. Sie sollen für die Häretiker sein, was auch immer sie von ihnen wollen. Als Julian von einem Gast trinkt, taucht Lily auf und ist entsetzt über den Regelverstoß. Da Mary und Nora aber davon begeistert sind, macht sie eine Ausnahme. Natürlich mit dem Hintergedanken, dass sie die beiden auf ihrer Seite bekommt. Gerade als Stefan, Damon und Valerie zur Party aufbrechen wollen, taucht Caroline auf, um Stefan zu sagen, dass sie schwanger ist. Valerie verschwindet wissend mit Damon. Da Stefan allerdings in Eile ist, sagt er noch nicht viel über Carolines neuen Zustand, sodass er sie erst mal damit allein lässt. Mary weiht Julian in ein Vorhaben ein: Sie will Nora einen Antrag machen und zeigt ihm den Ring. Doch Julian hält ihn für zu klein, als dass er zu Nora passen könnte, weshalb er ihr einen seiner Ringe gibt. Glücklich umarmt Mary ihn. Nachdem Lily Nora das Geschenk übergeben hat, bittet Julian sie um einen Tanz. Sie tanzen scheinbar zu einem Stück, dem Beau seine Stimme lieh, als er diese noch besaß. Julian möchte, dass Lily sich ganz auf ihre Familie einlässt und verführt sie dazu, von einer Frau zu trinken. Sie wird von Damon gesehen, als er das Gebäude betritt. Als Lily Damon nach draußen folgt, macht er ihr ziemlich deutlich klar, dass ihr Leben für ihn keinen Wert mehr besitzt. Er würde Julian auch pfählen, solange sie noch mit ihm verbunden ist. Matt trifft Enzo im Grill an, als er gerade von einem Mädchen trinkt. Matt kann noch ihr Lebend retten und macht Enzo klar, dass er in Mystic Falls nicht mehr gewollt ist. Als Enzo die Bar verlässt, wird er von mehreren Vampirjägern attackiert und in einem schwarzen Lastwagen verschleppt. Valerie berichtet, Beau, Mary und Nora von 1863 und kann sie überzeugen, wie böse Julian ist. Währenddessen greifen Stefan und Damon Julian an und können ihn überwältigen. Während Damon Julian festbindet, trifft Stefan Lily und berichtet ihr von Carolines Schwangerschaft. Die beiden sprechen sich aus und Stefan versichert ihr, dass Damons Zorn nicht für die Ewigkeit ist. Valerie sucht Damon und den gefesselten Julian auf, als Mary Louise zu ihnen stößt. Sie glaubt Valeries Geschichte nicht, weshalb sie sie und Damon ausknockt und Julian befreit. Stefan telefoniert mit Caroline und entschuldigt sich für sein vorheriges Verhalten. Obwohl sie Verständnis für eine Flucht hätte, sichert er ihr zu, dass er für sie da sein wird. Die beiden gestehen sich ihre Liebe. Julian stellt Lily vor die Wahl: Indem sie Damon oder Valerie tötet, soll sie zeigen, auf welcher Seite sie steht. Gleichzeitig stellt Nora Mary zu Rede. Geschockt von ihrem Verrat, gibt sie Mary den Ring zurück und verschwindet. Nachdem Lily sich von Damon und Valerie verabschiedet hat, pfählt sie sich selbst in dem Glauben, dass sie noch mit Julian verbunden ist, doch er selber berichtet ihr das Gegenteil. Als Stefan, Nora und Beau hereinkommen, verschwindet Julian. Enzo erwacht in dem vergitterten LKW, als Matt die Tür öffnet. Er berichtet ihm, dass er ein paar Freunde eingeladen hätte, damit sie ihm helfen würden, die Stadt zu beschützen. Nachdem Lily sich auch von Nora, Beau und Stefan verabschiedet hat, tritt Damon an sie heran und sagt, dass sie sich ihr eigenes Bett bereitet hätte. Unter dem Blick des geschockten Stefan, wendet Damon sich von seiner sterbenden Mutter ab. Als Mary die Salvatore-Pension betritt, trifft sie Julian an, der wütend und trauernd das Mobiliar zerstört. Er berichtet ihr unter Tränen, dass Lily gestorben ist. 3 Jahre später: Lily versucht Damon von seinen Ketten zu befreien, doch er ist mit Werwolfsgift infiziert, weshalb er bald sterben wird. Als sich Damon bei Lily entschuldigt, entpuppt sie sich als Halluzination. Darsteller Hauptdarsteller * Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore * Katerina Graham als Bonnie Bennett (kein Auftritt) * Candice Accola als Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan * Matthew Davis als Alaric Saltzman (kein Auftritt) * Michael Malarkey als Lorenzo St. John Nebendarsteller * Elizabeth Blackmore als Valerie Tulle * Annie Wersching als Lily Salvatore/Rayna Cruz * Todd Lasance als Julian * Scarlett Byrne als Nora Hildegard * Teressa Liane als Mary Louise Gastdarsteller * Jaiden Kaine als Beau Soundtrack Galerie Der_Antrag_Julian_1.jpg Der_Antrag_Lily_Julian_1.jpg Der_Antrag_Mary_1.jpg Der_Antrag_Nora_1.jpg Trivia * Im Flashforward sieht man in den letzten Sekunden die echte Jägerin, außerdem erfährt man, dass Damon mit Werwolfsgift infiziert ist. * Mary Louise bleibt als einzige auf Julians Seite. ** Valeries Mord an "ihrem Bruder" Oscar ist ein Grund, warum Mary Louise ihre Geschichte nicht glaubt. * Julian betrauert Lilys Tod, weshalb er sie wahrscheinlich wirklich geliebt hat. * Mary Louise und Nora verloben sich, doch am gleichen Tag trennen sie sich auch, als Mary sich für Julians Seite entscheidet. ** Es war ihr 133. Jahrestag. 'Gestorben' * Lily Salvatore, pfählte sich selbst Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 7 Kategorie:Staffel 7 Kategorie:Vorausblende